


5dream oneshots!

by dre_amer



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Has Panic Attacks (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Comforting 5up (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, Guilty Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Cara | CaptainPuffy, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Luke | Punz, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Sam | Awesamdude, Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Panic Attacks, Self-Doubt, dream tries to apologize but then has a panic attack, fuck you fundy, george is an asshole in first chapter, giggles, make some 5up tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dre_amer/pseuds/dre_amer
Summary: a collection of my 5dream oneshots/fics, since this ship has become my new hyperfixation and i need to fill up the tag.requests are open, leave some in the comments if you want C: !![note: update schedule depends on my levels of stress and is at the mercy of the writers’ block that continuously lingers in my life aaghahaahagahah]
Relationships: Clay | Dream & 5up (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/5up (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 158





	5dream oneshots!

**Author's Note:**

> *finger guns and giggles* heya there it’s ya boy dre and i’m here to fill up the 5dream tag which is sO fucking bare i cant hdjdksfj it literally has one, oNE FIC AND ITS FUNDY/5UP/DREAM WAILS
> 
> breathes 
> 
> anyway yes!! here’s my collection of 5dream oneshots C: this will most likely just be a multi-chaptered oneshot fic, so.... yea have fun reading >;)
> 
> edit: i forgot to do tags and summary why am i so dumb please send help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream makes a visit to 5up’s to apologize, but things don’t go as planned. 
> 
> OR 
> 
> Dream has like five panic attacks while trying to apologize to 5up for everything he’s (Fundy’s) done. Comfort/fluff ensues (sorta)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *claps* okay so just to clear some things up before you start reading — here’s what happened in this au so you don’t get confused giggles 
> 
> dream agreed to marry fundy and got engaged to him after a few months of watching george fall for another. he’s content with fundy and he tries his best to love him, and he’s actually happy with fundy for a while — until, of course, the marriage happens. 
> 
> george kisses him at the wedding and just throws dream’s entire mental and emotional state into shambles. but, of course, the people don’t blame george for anything. no, they turn to dream and start yelling at him about why he let george kiss him and why he didn’t pull away and shit like that. 
> 
> dream, being very understandably overwhelmed, runs away from everyone else and that just- makes him look so much guiltier. so now dream has to deal with the fact that he ruined his and fundy’s relationship, probably painted himself as the bad guy at the wedding, and then later on when he learns about 5up and fundy’s previous relationship he has to deal with the burden of “ruining” that too. 
> 
> so this fic is basically just me saying “fuck you” to george and fundy (in the dsmp, ofc) and making dream and 5up soft boyfies. literally fight me 5dream is such a good ship-
> 
> anyway have a fun read C:

Dream treks through the thick, green foliage of the oak forest, brushing his fingers absentmindedly across some of the trunks.

He thinks he sees the bark wither and rot a little under his touch, and he pulls away slowly. He shouldn’t taint things more than he already has. 

Little droplets of water drip from the canopy above, clinging to the leaves before becoming too heavy and plummeting to the ground. Some of them hit Dream’s bare head — he’s taken his hood off, the least he can do while visiting his fiancé’s former lover. 

As the blonde shuffles his way through the forest, toes and heels dragging themselves reluctantly, a thin mist forms and permeates the air. It seems to frown disapprovingly at him, humidity tugging at the front of his hoodie, and Dream sighs. He walks a little faster and waves away the impatient fog. 

The tip of a mushroom — much bigger than the usual ones, and yet not giant-sized — comes into view on the edge of the horizon, peeking up shyly, a splash of bright red amongst the various shades of green.

Dream stares at it — he’s pretty sure mushrooms are supposed to be cute and inviting, but this one just seems like it exudes an aura of looming doom and intimidation. His steps falter, fingers toying nervously with the leather strap across his chest, before the mist shoves him on. 

With a single grumble, loud enough to mask his anxiety, Dream makes his way to the entrance of the large mushroom. There’s an oak door there, just large enough for Dream to walk through without ducking. He doesn’t plan on going inside, though, he just wants to talk. And then he’ll leave and relieve 5up of himself. 

Dream finds himself smiling as he steps back a little and takes in the design of the mushroom, fingertips tracing the shallow ridges racing down the yellowish stalk and eyes skipping over the cute splotches of white, blotted onto the bright crimson of the mushroom cap. He’s buying for time, yes, but that doesn’t mean he can’t appreciate natural beauty- 

Then he notices the patch of black growing under his fingers and jerks away, clutching his hands to his chest.

Dream chastises himself in his mind — _never touch things with your cursed hands, you fool_ — and leafs through his pack for bone meal. Perhaps that’ll fix the discoloration or patch it up somehow. 

However, Dream doesn’t get to try and mend his mistakes, no. The oak door opens, creakily silent, and 5up peers out from behind it.

His platinum blonde — nearly white — hair settles past his eyes and brushes the tip of his nose, pale grey eyes staring from behind the curtain of ivory. His outfit, the same usual pink, is more casual — a sweater and some loose-fitting pants. The scarf stays, as does the tiny, living turnip on his shoulder. 

“...Dream?” 

The first word is spoken by 5up, tone hesitant and uncertain. Dream yanks his hand out of his pack and shoves it closed, fiddling with the clasp. He’s trying to find the correct words before 5up decides he is not worth his time and slams the door in his face, as everyone has done before. 

“5up. H- uh, hi, I just- um, I just wanted to say-”

Well, fuck, there goes his eloquence. 

“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry. Y’know, for- for ruining your relationship with F-Fundy.”

Ah, the sound of his confidence and rehearsed speech flinging itself out the window.

“I promise I didn’t mean to, I just- I didn’t know he had another l-lover and I thought-”

And now Dream’s eyes are burning; what the hell is going on with him today?

“I thought maybe I could, y’know, love and actually be _loved back_ for once and-” 

He stiffens. He’s said too much, and he’s sure 5up — with his stupidly knowing grey eyes and muted pink clothes and pale, ghostly touch — knows this as well. 

Dream finishes with a lame, meek “Yeah.” 

5up leans against the doorframe, arms crossed leisurely. His thin lips pucker. “So... you agreed to marry him because you thought he would be an easier person to get than George?” 

His voice betrays nothing, calm and collected and cool as always, but Dream wants to shrivel up and die on the spot. 

He’s never- he’s never thought about it that way, he’s never thought about using Fundy to- to get the love and affection he needs — no, _wants_ — because he would be easier to ~~_manipulate_~~ persuade. 

But what if he did? What if he had used Fundy and toyed with his feelings like they were worth nothing? Was Dream really that horrible? Was he truly terrible enough as to do something like that? 

He could imagine the resounding, unanimous answer the rest of the SMP would give. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Dream finally stammers out, fingers twisting themselves into the hem of his hoodie. “I’m so sorry, I’m sorry- I’m sorry, 5up, I’m sorry-” 

Dream doesn’t even know what he’s apologizing for at this point — using Fundy ~~_he didn’t do that,_~~ toyed with his feelings ~~_he didn’t- he didn’t do that,_~~ manipulate and grief and cause _so much_ pain ~~_oh god he did that he did he did that_~~ — but he still repeats the words until there are salty droplets sliding down his cheeks and his wrists are a bright red from his hands gripping them and twisting the skin. 

The older blonde — by three months — flinches when 5up reaches out to gently wrap his hand around his stinging wrist, touch tingling with cool relief.

Dream is tugged inside the house, out of the way of the residual rain hugging onto the leaves of the canopies, and he tries to back out before 5up sighs and grabs his arm, practically dragging Dream inside. 

“Wait- 5up, I don’t want to-” His mind races for words that are true but don’t sound too self deprecating.

_‘I don’t want to stain your home with my existence? I don’t want to bother you for any longer because I know I’m worthless? I don’t want to stay any longer because I know you’re annoyed and you probably want me to leave but you’re just too nice to say it out loud and-’_

The words that are pushed out of Dream’s dry mouth in the end are, “I don’t want to bother you any longer.” 

5up gives him a look. “You’re not bothering me, don’t worry.” 

Dream freezes and his mouth goes numb, stunned into silence. A few seconds pass before he manages to say anything. “I’m- I’m not?” 

“No.” 5up turns away, flicking open a cabinet and reaching inside. He brings out two mugs, filling them with hot water and dumping a teabag in each one.

Dream watches as the water turns murky, stained with the ink of tea leaves. He knows he should probably deny the cup and leave as soon as possible, but Dream can’t bring himself to move his legs — and before he knows it, he’s seated in one of the two armchairs set up in the living room, fingers wrapped around a steaming mug and body impossibly tense. 

5up just sits in the chair across from him and sips at his tea, pale fingers curled around the handle. Dream’s own hands burn — probably from clutching the mug so hard — but he doesn’t let go. 

“You’re going to burn your hands,” 5up remarks, setting down his cup on the little table next to him with a decisive click. Dream swallows and glances down at his hands, flexing his fingers and forcing them to relax. 

“Um, yeah, I- uh. Sorry about that.” 

His anxiety takes control of his mind as Dream bites his lip and sets down his cup as well, already cursing and bashing himself internally over the fact that he can’t even fucking _speak_ clearly. Invasive thoughts run through his head, rampant and uninvited, and Dream twists his fingers in his lap. 

“Did you really?” 

Dream’s head snaps up. “Wh-what?” 

5up nudges the turnip on his shoulder with a single gentle finger, urging it to jump off his shoulder. It does, hopping its way onto his lap. “Did you really pick Fundy because he would be easier to get?” 

Dream’s mind is plunged into that pool again, some invisible force pushing down on his chest and shoving his body deeper and deeper into the water. The dark liquid fills his chest and Dream can’t think, can’t feel and can’t _breathe-_

“No,” he chokes out, voice raspy and wavering.

Dream’s mind is still spinning even after he blurts out his answer, too rushed and everything flashing by too quickly for him to comprehend. He stares down at his scarred hands, feeling the nearly-tangible silence press itself onto his shoulders. 

Then what he has just said finally registers in his head, and the water rushes back into his mouth and throat. 

He just- Dream just _lied,_ didn’t he? He just lied to the lover of his former fiancé who he fucking manipulated into loving him — how could he be so stupid? Had he thought 5up wouldn’t catch onto the rushed shakiness of his voice? Had Dream thought that he could get away with it again? 

He won’t get away with it this time, he won’t he won’t he won’t and he’ll have to deal with the burden of another lie jabbing itself into his ruined consciousness every single time he opens his mouth. 5up’s going to want to never talk to him again and Dream has just cracked and shattered another frail relationship with his stupid clumsy hands and blurry eyes and heaving chest and- 

“Okay.” 

...Okay? 

Dream freezes at the sound of 5up’s voice, sounding so unbothered and calm as usual. There’s not an ounce of irony or sarcasm in there; but then again, there isn’t an ounce of anything much. 

“Okay?” he repeats dumbly, very vaguely aware of the tears sliding down his cheeks. He doesn’t move to wipe or hide them away. 

“Okay,” 5up confirms, and suddenly he’s crouching in front of Dream, cold hand on cupping his jaw and fingers toeing the edge of his mask. A silent question, a request.

Dream’s breath hitches from something that feels like — fear? Anticipation? — as 5up gently pushes the mask a little further, revealing tear-stained cheeks and more sunkissed, freckled skin. 

He goes slowly, the porcelain edge inching up bit by bit so that Dream has enough time to pull away, to shove 5up’s cold, gentle hands away and run like he’d always done before. 

Dream stays where he is, barely daring to breathe as 5up finally pulls the mask off and over his head. 

He can feel muted grey eyes flickering over his face, studying all of his features and scars and imperfections in a single glance. The silence stretches on, worn thin and about to snap, and Dream is just about to grab his mask and book it out of there when 5up sighs — a little, contented sound — and lets his hand come to a rest on Dream’s cheek, pads of his fingers wiping away his cooling tears. 

Dream is ready to crumple on the spot and start sobbing as 5up brushes away the rest of his remaining tears and then runs his hand through Dream’s blonde hair — and he’s pretty sure he actually _does_ start sobbing when 5up pulls him into a hug, all lanky arms and spindly fingers and whispery eyes, all crackling sobs and flooding tears and burning embers. 

“I believe you,” 5up mumbles against Dream’s hair. He guides Dream’s head to press against his shoulder, and the older just-

_crumbles._

* * *

It kind of irritates 5up to see Dream like this, all teary and sobbing and helpless. He’d thought the admin had come looking for a fight — perhaps to defend his honor as Fundy’s fiancé? Perhaps to make some stupid declaration of independence or love? — but no, he’d come to apologize, and that had thrown 5up off _so_ fucking hard. He’d had to scramble to gather himself again, to reform his plan and keep up his slipping mask. 

But it also kind of hurts 5up to see Dream like this — much more than it annoys. All he’s ever heard about the server admin is negative things: whispers about his cruelty, rumors about his manipulative tendencies, murmurs and mutters about his distant, unattached personality. 

All 5up can see right now is Dream, asleep and curled up in his arms like a cat, with drying tears smeared across his face and fingers curling into his shirt desperately — as if he’s scared 5up will leave as well. 

He wonders how much Dream has been hurt. How many times the blame had been falsely pinned onto him and his mask, turning it into an item of fear. How many times Dream had struggled to keep peace in his own server all the while being labeled as a tyrant, a villain by the very people he tried to keep safe. 

How many times Dream, despite giving all he could and more — far too much more — could never hold onto his relationships and attachments. 

5up remembers how much the words “I believe you” had shaken the older man. He wonders how many times Dream has been called a liar, a manipulator, a villain. 

Enough times for Dream to start believing it himself, apparently. 

His protective hold on the older blonde tightens a little bit, legs shifting so that Dream’s head lolls against his collarbone more comfortably. The sleeping man mumbles something 5up can’t make out and snuggles into his neck further, a tiny, pleased sigh drawn out of his mouth.

5up wonders what the rest of the SMP would say if they saw Dream like this, soft and vulnerable and helpless in his arms. 

He briefly thinks about grabbing a knife and plunging it into Dream’s back. 5up’s pretty sure the rest of the SMP will thank him, will celebrate and reward him with a useless title of honor. Tommy will probably shriek with happiness, Tubbo will probably grin and smile, Quackity will probably jump up and down and throw a party, Sapnap and George will stare and grieve and then admit the loss and victory. Sam would stand and watch, distant as ever. Punz? Off on his own to forget his grief. Puffy, shedding tears of falseness, Niki with a flint and steel, watching as everything turns to ashes. 

The little silver dagger tucked away in his inner pocket begins to burn its way through his clothes until 5up can feel the heat through the layers of fabric. 

He pauses and considers. 

Dream sleeps on, easy and carefree. He shifts a little in 5up’s lap, burying his face into the younger’s shoulder and humming out something unintelligible. A single lock of woven gold hair brushes the light-haired man’s chin as Dream slumbers. 

5up, ever-so-slowly, reaches into his pocket, fingers brushing aside wisps of cloth in his way until they wrap around the hilt of the tiny knife. He pulls it out and raises it in the air and- 

And he tosses it away. 

5up will be the one to stay with, to listen to and love Dream. He’ll stay, unlike what everyone else did. He’ll listen to Dream’s story, like no one else has done before. 

He’ll love Dream, as no one has before. 

He whispers the words in the blonde’s ear and then wraps his arms around Dream’s torso, leaning his head against Dream’s and letting his eyes slide shut. A contented sigh slips from his lips. 

5up will be the one to believe Dream. 

**Author's Note:**

> yo.... you know what would be so very pog?? 
> 
> if you left me some requests in the comments ;) 
> 
> giggles in please get the hint and leave some requests hSHDKJDKSFJ IM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS OKKKK
> 
> also!! if anything in any of my oneshots were confusing, then please tell me in the comment :DD i would be more than happy to clear those up for you guys uwu i know my fics can get all cryptic an shit LMAO 
> 
> anyway that’s it for today, i’ll most likely update this pretty soon lol stay safe and take care of yourselves, lovelies mwah mwah


End file.
